


Elder Price's Mind

by Musical_Fanatic



Series: A Series of (Somewhat) In Depth Analysis [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Childhood Memories, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, Loss of Faith, M/M, Minor Elder Church/Elder Thomas (Book of Mormon Musical), Mormonism, Multi, Narcissism, Post-Canon, Religion, Religious Guilt, Repressed Memories, Spooky Mormon Hell Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fanatic/pseuds/Musical_Fanatic
Summary: a somewhat in depth analysis of Elder Price's Mind





	Elder Price's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a post on Price’s sexuality, but I decided to change it. :3 I will still reference it, but there are more things added.

The Book of Mormon is, in my opinion, the South Park of musicals (I mean it was written by the South Park creators): full of smart humor and ever so offensive. But what, in my opinion, is often overlooked in its story and message is a key character.

Elder Kevin Price.

 

**Kevin at the Psychologist: (A whatever) Part Mini Post**

 

Part One: His Narcissism

 

The lead role, originated by (the illustrious) Andrew Rannells is a “perfect Mormon boy” who wants to do something incREDIBLE and be the MoRMON WHO CHANGED ALL MANKIND.

Now, it’s no surprise for fans that Kevin is narcissistic. You could say he may even have a disorder. So these are the following symptoms of Narcissistic Personality Disorder that Kevin lines up with almost perfectly

 

**Has a grandiose sense of self-importance - Believe’s he’s important and is the key to Mormonism becoming worldwide**

_Price: I'll do something incredible_ _  
_ _That blows God's freaking mind!_

  
**Is preoccupied with fantasies of unlimited success, power, brilliance, beauty, or ideal love - Wants to change all of mankind**

_Price: I’ll do something incredibly_

_Price: I wanna be the Mormon who changed all mankind (You and Me)_

  
**Believes that he or she is “special” and unique and wants constant admiration - Is expressed to be the second** **coming of** **Joesph Smith by both Arnold and the villagers**

  
_Ensemble: Have you heard of the All-American prophet?_  
_Arnold: Kevin Price!_  
_Ensemble: The next in line to be the voice of God?_  
_Arnold: My best friend!_ _  
_ Ensemble: He's gonna do something incredible; And be Joseph Smith again; Cause Kevin Price, the prophet, is All-American

  
**Has a very strong sense of entitlement - Complain about the conditions of Africa**

_Price: The plane was crowded and the bus was late (Hasa Diga Ebowai)_

_Price: Africa is nothing like Lion King_

  
**Lacks empathy - Often uses Arnold for his own success and had no real relationship with him until the ending**  
_Both: And as long as we stick together_  
_Arnold: And I stay out of your way -_ _  
_ Kevin: Out of my way!

_Price: Every hero needs a sidekick; Every captain needs a mate; Every dinner needs a side dish_

_Arnold: On a slightly smaller plate (You and Me)_

_Kevin: I am NOT your best friend!_

 

That’s nine symptoms and in order to be diagnosed with NDP, you must meet five or more.

 

**Kevin meets five exactly. (Well technically six because I had combined two but that doesn’t matter)**

 

**_Tell me your thoughts on this in the comment section down below :)_ **

**__ **

 

Part Two: Repression

 

Repressing your thoughts are a common thing across the musical and in religion in general. Elder- nicknamed Connor by the fandom- McKinley brings this fruition in ‘Turn It Off’ a song originally written for Price repressing his sexuality, but it was scraped. And shifted to Elder McKinley.

 

During the aforementioned song, Connor is under the impression that Price is gay.

 _Elder Mckinley: When you start to get confused_  
_because of thoughts in your head…. When you're feeling certain feelings_ _  
_ that just don't seem right… Being gay is bad but lying is worse so just realize you have a curable curse and turn it off (Turn It Off)

 

**_There are multiple moments that show that McKinley does have a crush on Price. However, it's thought to be one-sided._ **

**__ **

In ‘Spooky Mormon Hell Dream’, Kevin is dragged back into his childhood dreams after breaking Rule 72. In his dream, he meets the spirits and illusions of multiple people, including a red wearing Connor, who attempts to seduce him.

__

Depending on the production, in response, McKinley will either make out with Kevin or the latter gets a boner.

 

Also in his dream are men having sex with each other and sucking each other off.

Price, when seeing this, flips out. Now you may say, “This is hell! And (insert religious people) think all gay people go to hell.”

And your right, but what if there was more to that scene? What if Kevin saw something in his childhood that left it in his mind?

 

**Kevin at the Physiologist: A Two Part Mini Post**

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Musical_Fanatic is typing...
> 
> But that's it for today. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this post, please like and comment. 
> 
> If you see any inconsistencies, PLEASE DM ME or else I won't see it! (I don't wanna spread fake info) 
> 
> HAVE A NICE DAY!!!  
> Musical_Fanatic logged off
> 
>  
> 
> https://psychcentral.com/disorders/narcissistic-personality-disorder/


End file.
